Hormonal Imbalance
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: "After yet another night of tossing and turning in search of a comfortable position, she hated waking up to an empty place in the bed where he should be. The more she started thinking about it, the more pissed of Hermione became." RATED M ONESHOT DRAMIONE


**This is an idea that just popped into my head, and I just had to type it.**

**It's my first oneshot, so l****et me know what you think!**

**Warning: Rated M for enuendos and mentionings of Mature Content.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful world that is Harry Potter. It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hormonal Imbalance

Hermione lay on her lavish, four-poster bed with her legs out in front of her, ankles crossed. A book also lay open on her stomach, but her interest ceased to be peaked after reading the same sentence about 50 times. Concealed behind the dark tan bed curtains, she idly played with a piece of her hair, twirling it this way and that, letting it trail across her face, whipping it between her fingers. Hermione was excruciatingly bored. Stuck in the house all day with no company other than the house elves, she was bound to go mad.

Moving aside a bed curtain, she looked at the clock. 10:13. Almost two and a quarter hours later than when he said he would be home. Gritting her teeth and blowing the hair out of her face, she huffed. This was a pose Hermione only took when seriously aggravated. And just why was she so aggravated tonight? He had left her alone, again.

All Hermione ever asked was that he be home on time. She missed seeing his face during the day. She missed his gentle kisses, and his not so gentle ones for that matter. She missed his soothing voice. She missed his intoxicating smell. She missed the way he would whisper sweetly into her ear. She missed the way he would get her whatever she desired, no matter how weird it was.

But she hated that he was always working. 'Supporting my two favorite girls' he would say. She hated that he seemed to rush away before she got to see him as long as she would like to. After yet another night of tossing and turning in search of a comfortable position, she hated waking up to an empty place in the bed where he should be. The more she started thinking about it, the more pissed of Hermione became.

At 10:16 precisely, a loud pop could be heard as Hermione's husband passed through their wards. A few seconds later, the sounds of someone putting their cloak away and heading up the stairs could be heard.

Forty-five agonizing seconds later, the door opened. Hermione's blood boiled at the impending argument. Draco didn't know what hit him.

"Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?" he asked as he entered the room, knowing she would be lying on the bed as usual.

Tearing aside the bed curtains, Hermione swung her feet over the side of the bed as quickly as she could. One hand supporting her back, the other cupped around the bottom of her enormous belly, she tottered over to where Draco was standing, loosening his tie.

"_How was my day? _**How was my day? **You waltz in two and a quarter hours later than when I expected you home, and all you have to say for yourself is, '_**How was your day?'!**_ Draco Malfoy, if you think you are going to get away with this for the millionth time since you've had your head stuck up the Ministry's arse, you have another thing coming! I have been alone all day long, waiting like a good little wife, for you to come home. Instead, more than two hours later, after no owl or quick floo to tell your loving wife that you will be late," Hermione fumed, "you stroll right on in and proceed to ask _me_ how _my_ day was?"

More than a little shocked by her outburst of anger, but more than a little used to it by now, Draco sighed.

"I'm working a very important case, darling. You know this. We discussed it just two days ago. I informed you that I would be working later in order to find any new leads," Draco draped his tie over the black leather chair and took his wife's hands in his. "You're only behaving like this because of the pregnancy hormones."

At his admittance of the truth, her anger melted away, being replaced by guilt and sadness. Sniffling, Hermione looked down. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got so_ infuriated_ being alone all day long," by this point she was full blown crying. "Please… Please forgive me. I.. just.. Missed you.. So.. Much," she stuttered between sobs.

Draco kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach. "Calm down, sweetheart. I understand. I missed you more than anything. I thought about my two favorite girls all day long," he smiled, looking into her eyes.

Changing moods again, she grinned. "Really? We thought about you all day, too. Didn't we Rose?" she asked, looking to her stomach and rubbing it gently.

"I will never get tired of hearing that, Hermione. _We. _I love you, little Rosie," he practically glowed with happiness at the thought of this beautiful witch bearing his child. Pressing his lips to her taught belly, he gave his daughter a kiss and felt a tiny kick in response. "Oh, would you look at that, love! She knows her daddy already! I can't wait to hold her in my arms. Soon enough, though. Soon enough."

Hermione huffed and sat back on the bed, supporting herself with her arms. "Nowhere near soon enough! You don't have to carry an extra thirty pounds on you _every_where you go. You don't have drastic, _uncontrollable_ mood swings! You don't have aching feet, an aching back, and an aching stomach from all of these weird cravings!"

Another mood swing.

"Hermione, I know how hard it is for you. Honestly, I would never wish my worst enemy to have to endure what you women endure by reproducing," he had given this speech a million times, but it was still full of emotion and meaning. It seemed like one of the only ways to calm her down. "Women are, by far, at the very top of the pyramid when it comes to strength. I mean, to go through all that you do, you would have to be. Putting up with us men, keeping us in line, all of the pains of carrying and birthing a child. I don't know how you women do it," Draco added with a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"You spoil me, Draco. I could never ask for a better husband or a better father. Rose will be so lucky," she kissed his lips, savoring their exotic flavor. His kisses would forever be an addiction for her.

"With a mother like you, our little Rose will be beautiful," he kissed her cheek and Hermione smiled, "smart," he kissed her forehead, "and brave," he kissed her chin then grinned, "but also frustrating," he kissed her nose and she feigned a look of hurt, "stubborn," he kissed her other cheek, "and persistent," he kissed her soft lips again. "And I will love her with all of my heart, as I love you."

Smiling, Hermione rested her forehead on Draco's. "I love you, too. I can't believe we only have a few more months before she's here!" she sang happily.

"I can't wait. She's going to be perfect. I just know it," looking to Hermione, whose eyes were quickly closing, he smiled. "I think it's time for someone to go to bed. Let's tuck you in and get you settled," he said as he did so. "Now, is there anything you would like me to get for you? Any weird craving before bed?"

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione pondered. "Well, I have been wanting some vanilla ice cream covered in lots of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries for the past few days. Ooh, and a big, juicy sour pickle on the side!" She licked her lips just thinking about it.

"Coming right up, love. Although I think you're the most delicious sundae I've ever tasted," he teased and she shot him a playful glare.

"That's how we got in this mess in the first place, Mister 'Chocolate tastes so much better when I'm licking it off of you'! Don't think for one second that I incorporated your favorite dessert just to please you. I happen to enjoy them quite a bit myself," she knew Draco would know exactly what she was talking about.

*Flashback*

Things had changed a lot after the war. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were the perfect example of that. The two finally stopped despising each other and realized they actually had a lot in common once Draco's family changed sides.

After several months of friendship, Draco finally admitted his feelings to Hermione, and she admitted to returning them. After going back to school to complete their seventh year, being made Head Boy and Head Girl, the couple became exactly that; a couple. They dated all of their last year in school, soon becoming everyone's vote for Least Likely Turned Most Likely To End Up Married.

Draco and Hermione had been on their own in the wizarding world since their graduation from Hogwarts a year before. As Draco returned from a particularly stressful day of Auror training, not even realizing that it was his birthday, he went about his typical routine upon coming home.

However, when he turned towards the kitchen, Draco was shocked. On his coffee table lay a very sexy, very naked, very uninhibited Hermione Granger. Wearing nothing but chocolate syrup, whipped cream, cherries, and a smirk devious enough to rival Draco's own, she passionately kissed his lips. Not long after, Hermione became Draco's favorite dessert.

*End Flashback*

"And if you take one bite out of my pickle this time, even the most minute, miniscule bite, I will gladly castrate you, husband or not!" Hermione yelled while rubbing her belly. Giving his signature smirk when he heard his wife's comment, Draco made his way to the kitchen, still reminiscent of his 18th birthday.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**What can I work on for future oneshots/stories?**

**I would absolutely love it if you reviewed or PMed me with any constructive criticism.**

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**-SlytherinPrincessxXx**


End file.
